Gaming Girl
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: new game same deal ... my first story on this sit didn't went so good (or sould i see Guude :P people - read. get joke )so yeah Amu's a gamer that has a real life and much more on the web! AMUTO Of course... please read it's goona be good !
1. Angel Amu? HOW!

KittyCat :HEYA EVRYONE!

ZombieCleo: Hello~

Amu: How are you?

KittyCat: Cleo is an awesome gamer girl, and this is my newest Fanfic ~!

Vechs: Hey guys Vechs here.

KittyCat: VECHS~~~~~!

Ikuto: WHY ARE THESE PEOPLE HERE?!

KittyCat: these are the gamers that I love watching on YouTube and In this Fanfic Amu's BFFs BdoubleO, Vechs and ZombieCleo and I'm thinking of adding PauseUnpause ,Zisteau ,GuudeBoulderFist and Etho

Vechs; Yey Etho helps me in making map

KittyCat: yes Vechs is a Map maker

ZombieCleo; an evil, evil, evil map maker!

BdoubleO: Vechs is here? Where is that son of a…!

Vechs: Why wouldn't I be here?

BdoubleO: Why would you be here?!

ZombieCleo: Why wouldn't he?

KittyCat: LOL Vechs is here cuz' he have an evil laugh like the ones you see in a movie

Amu: Really?

ZombieCleo: Yep

Zisteau: Umm… Vechs where's the lave bucket?

KittyCat:*Giggle* I do not own Vechs, Cleo ,BdoubleO ,Zisteau or Shugo Chara!

~Gaming Life~

Flashback-age 4 Amu's POV

_'I still can't believe they're gone' _I thought as I walked away from the graveyard my long Blond hair felled with dirt and my sea Blue eyes watering my whole family died in one of our circus preferment I still remember how when I was scared my big sister , Mariah would hug me and her short pink hair would full on my cheeks and her big honey eyes would have that worm look telling to relax and tell her everything and how I would watch her play with Cleo and Vechs and smiling and laughing all the time and then I strted playing and we uploaded a series where we talked and I singed and everyone liked us… I decided. I'm goona be just like her with a short pink wig and honey colored Contact lens and have the same Cool and Spice attitude like her and My name won't be Angel anymore I'll call myself Amu is in A for Angel M for Mariah and U for our last name Ucci (get it from the web) yeah!

End Flashback

Amu's POV

It's almost time to graduate from elementary "Hey you can't pass!" I heard one of the grades yell I turn around to see Ikuto "He's with me" I said the grades let him in "A-Amu? I-is that you ?" he asked "How else ?" I giggled "Y-yo-you've grown… a lot" I moved my head to the side in confusion

Ikuto's POV

_' Is that the same girl ?!' she now had a chest and a pretty big one in fact she grew tall her head now was at the same level as my shoulder she sure grow _I let a small sigh escape my mouth "Ikuto? Is something wrong?" she asked her honey eyes stunning me "Well, I'm a little sad I wasn't here to watch you grow so much…" I said looking down ashamed of myself but before I could look back up Amu was hugging me "Don't worry at all Ikuto You had to go and find your father " I couldn't help myself and kissed her cheek she broke the hug and said "I have to go wait here Oaky?" I nodded and she run somewhere

Amu's POV

_'I have to tell Tadase-kun I'm sure he'll be happy_' I found him crying in a corner away from everyone "Tadase –kun? Are you Oaky?" he turned around sobbing "M-my grandma died " my eyes wided then I remembered " Tadase-kun ? wanna hear something that'll make you feel better?" he nodded "Ikuto's here " he looked at me surprised and I pointed to Ikuto "Thank you Amu-Chan" he said walking to Ikuto I saw Ikuto's eyes wided when he saw Tadase-kun _' great, now to bring he's grandma back to life'_ I run to somewhere no one could see me and called my sister for help _' Mariah, Please help me bring my friends grandma back to life Transform me into the Angel of life' __**'Of course ,Angel'**_Mariah answered me and a string of light came from to sky and transformed me to my Angel of life form I had a white dress that had a lot of light blue strings falling to the ground with white wings that had light blue fathers and flat light blue ballet shoes that had white robs tied perfectly to my legs and my Long blond hair falling to the ground as well then I summon a long rod white a heart on the end as I brought Tadase's grandma back to life and healthier the heart shined and when it stooped one of my she walked to Tadase and Ikuto they all smiled I flayed home but before I could leave Ikuto saw me he jumped on me causing me to fall "Amu?" I looked up at him then turned to look away which wasn't easy since he was on top of me "It is you ,isn't it?" I remand silent "Talk to me " he demanded ,I didn't "fine then I'll make you talk" He started kissing me then ,which was driving me mad, then stopped "If you want more then tell me why are you like this I only want to knew because I love y-" "Ikuto" I said causing him to stop talking "I'll tell at my home ,come on"

When we get there it was already dark outside I flayed to my room and Ikuto chara changed with Yoru how was reborn and jumped in I set on my bad and my wings dispread and I was again with my elementary closet but my hair and eyes stayed "Oaky, we're at your house .talk" I told him my story by the time I was done I was in his hands trying to stop the tear "Am- I mean Angel about that LP you were talking about do you still do it?" my eyes wided "I FORGET " He almost fell down out of shock "Sorry for suprising you I just forget I told a friend of mine I'll be playing with her" I got on Skype and saw Cleo with a picture of a blue haired anime girl was on in secants I was in the call with her "Sorry I'm late I had some problems Ikuto came here !" I screamed at him he jumped up and we strted the recording and commentating Ikuto laguht of how many times she swear something and then Vechs get on…

~End chapter 1-Gaming Life~

KittyCat:DONE~!

Amu: Where have I seen this before?

KittyCat: My first story I said I'll re-write it and I did anyways, Vechs Honors?

Vechs: Fine, R&R

ZombieCleo: See you later

KittyCat: One more thing please check out these people there awesome


	2. Nebris and Vechs

KittyCat: I AM UPLOADING THIS STORY SO SUCK IT!

Amu: WTF?!

ZombieCleo:someone told her and i repat "  
:Your summary says "it's gonna be good". It's not. It's terrible. Hurry and  
delete this before more people nearly go blind, like I did."

Amu: that's awful!

KittyCat: I knew... but i'm thinking of uploading 'Time Trips' again so i first decideed to ask howevers reading my story sould i do a MA story?

Ikuto:YES YOU SOULD!

Amu:NO YOU SOULDN'T!

KittyCat: if you think i souldn't reviwe and say Amu if you think i sould Say Ikuto anyways here's chapter 2 'Nebris and Vechs'

Nebris: KittyCatInBlue does NOT own Shugo Chara! ZombieCleo Vechs or me

Gaming Girl-chapter two- Nebris & Vechs!-~*~Ikuto's POV~*~_'Who the fuck is this guy?!' _I screamed in my head "Why _hello_ there Evil map maker dude~" Amu said as I heard a scary laugh then the scary laugh dude said "Hello there Awesome cat gaming girl and Blue guy how I don't knew. How are you?" then another guy came on "Hey Nebris~!" Amu yelled in my ear "OWW, Amu! Don't yell at when you're on me" "Sorry Ikuto" she looked down, "Hey Angel , who's the guy?" "His name's Ikuto-" Cleo started but Nebris cut in "Isn't Ikuto in Japanese means Cat boy?" the cold shy voiced guy said "Thank you Nebris and yes Ikuto does mean Cat boy" Amu said as she touched me in the back of my head as my cat ears came out "Holy hell. The cat girl got herself a cat boy "the Nebris guy said "Any ways, HOW IS HE" the guy with the country accent said "His Amu's BF" Amu blushed madly "H-his not my boyfriend "Amu screamed and I looked down sadly "Ah , Amu dear , I think your boyfriend's not looking very well , Sweetie " _'No shit, Sherlock!'_I yelled in my head yet again but before I could talk she kissed my cheek and smiled at me sweetly " Fine you won…" she kissed my ear and then started talking to her friends again …"He looks cool" The guy named Nebris ."He looks hot " Cleo said and got a glare from Amu and as if to show I'm hers she kissed me on the lips then Vechs talked "He looks like a playboy" That guy gets on my nerves "He does doesn't he" she said playfully and got a kiss from me "Dude relax no one's goona steel your girl " Vechs said as I started kissing Amu's collarbone "Yes! I get to watch prone "Cleo said "Umm… How bout' we leave them alone " Vechs said and closed the call as my kisses got into her shirt and she had a blush on her face "I-Ikuto " Just by hearing her voice I could tell she's Horney **(Chillax it's only T rated)** I started nippling her breast and her gasping turned me on even more

Amu's POV

I came back to earth and pushed him off away from me "Why did you push me ?" He said sounding sad "Did you forget I'm a 14 year old girl?! I'm not ready for these stuff!" I screamed at him and he punted " Then what CAN I do to show you that I love you?" he asked "Well fluffy stuff like hugs and such " Ikuto laughed then opened his arms for a hug , I laugh a then kissed his ear again "No, bad cat- angel- girl ,you souldn't turn me on and not let me do anything to you" he said in a playful tune and I giggled "Come on, you are my kitty, aren't you?" I asked and he nodded "Then I can kiss you whenever I want " he laughed again and kissed my cheek then we heard the Skype-call-sound-thingy… it was Cleo "Is the prone thing over already?" I laugh then said "Never was a prone thing-""and won't be for a while now " Ikuto said then kissed my forehead and we called Nebs and Vechs and started playing once again

KittyCat: Well i'm done

Ikuto: Almost a lamon...

Amu: Thanks for stoping there KittyCat

KittyCat: NP now Cleo,Honors?

ZombieCleo: R&R~!


	3. OOG & Team Canada

KittyCat: Heya everyone i knew my story haven't been very good but i knew why now –You guys just don't knew the people i'm talking about so i thought that i sould tell you a little bit about everyone i talk about:

Vechs- a American map maker he has a evil laugh and a crush on Cleo who doesn't seem to care\notice

Cleo-a British Let's player who likes to course and a Player on Plant Bob her name is Cleo in real life and in the game ,a science teacher

Nebris – a American let's player and a friend on the English version of Plant Bob also knon as Mindcrack his name is Christopher in real life and is known as a very lucky guy

Amu: Soooo these are my bast friend a Evil map maker a Lucky guy named Christopher and a British science teacher ?

KittyCat: Well at lest you knew you won't have problems with English nor Science

Ikuto: you talk like your British but your only a bitch

KittyCat: Shut up and go fuck the girl friend you don't have

Ikuto : *looks at Amu*

KittyCat: I SAID THE GIRL FRIEND YOU DON'T HAVE YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH AMU

Amu: finally a writer how's on my side

Ikuto :*scared to death *

Drunk Nebris :Any who... KittyCat doesn't... eh... what's the word i'm looking for... Oh yeah own Me ZoombieCelo Bvtichs

Vetch : Oh shut up KittyCat Doesn't own Shugo chara and have asked all of us for permission** and so have rights to write about us**

KittyCat: anyway this chapters called OOG & team canada

Drunk Nebris: Yey I got friends

Vechs : and I have victims and a friend*Evil laugh *

JoeHills :Enjoy *Everyone else falls of chair from suprise*

Amu: Who-

KittyCat: No time we have to start I'll get you in the next chapter

Amu's POV

_'Nooo summers over I don't have enough Money yet I need to make more videos Why cruel world why'_

_Ikuto PO-(Whaw whaw whaw let's stop the povs and just say the name)_

_Ikuto_

_'Amu looked like she wanted to die and i won't blame her Summer ended'_

I started to pet her head and suddenly her eyes had a weird spark in them "Ikuto" she strted i hammed to tell her i'm listening "Well you go with me to Canada for Minecon?" I burst into laguhter "Where the hell did that came from and what the fuck is minecon?" I askeed her

"Well Minecon is a pleace where all the MineCraft nerds hang out"She said smileing "I guese..."I answered

three weeks later-Ikuto

"Hello everyone my name's AntVanom and today I'm gladly presinting the one peresion how never dared to show his face Etho!" all the nerds started chering and Amu just laguh "Oh, and Vintage Beef" Amu laguhed harder and so did half of the nerds "and that's for awsome un-knowen LPers and now let's give a big warm welcome to- BdoubleO and Guude A.K.A OOG! and to the newest Team Canada- Vintage Beef PauseUnpause and Etho!" Everyone started cheering but me "Oh and Team Tunnle rats..." Then Amu got on stage along with 3 boys and anoher girl "How about we meet the Tunnel Rat Team? So the chick with the Pink hair is PinkAngel the red-haried girl is ZombieCleo while The blond guy's Zisteau the guy with the glasses's JoeHills and the Black-haired guy's Vechs "

...

"VECHS!?" Everyone screamed like crazy "Owwww What The Fuck?!"I yelled at them while Amu and Cleo giggled as some fat dude came from nowhere screaming "COME PVER HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN VECHS!" And another fat dude came from behind the first one tottaly calm as if it was a dayly thing "What's up ,Bro?" He said and Vechs said" Umm... OK I'm pretty sure I can win againts you ezaly,Guude and I'm doing-OK i guese ,thanks Pause"

.

.

.

Amu

I was talking to Etho and VibtageBeef until Guude and BdoubleO came from behind them "So-" BdobleO said,well he was more cut off by Guude "You're PinkAngel?" He said and sounded very agresive "Y-yes?" I said sounding scared as he just smirked

.

.

.

Ikuto

I heared Amu from here


	4. Robat Guude and CE pluff

KittyCat: Hi! :3

Amu:… WTH?

KittyCat: I found out I'm not the only one!

Etho: off what?

KittyCat: Etho ,Etho ,Etho you are an amazing person you know that?

Etho: No not really but why are you even telling me that and do you think I'm an amazing person?

KittyCat: Well you saved me from suicide and you ,along with AntVenom and OOG , are amazing and gutting me positive reviews! I love you guys!

OOGE :…

Etho: What the heck? I didn't know I was saving people from suicide 0.O

Bdubd: Why Etho for gods sake?

ZombieCleo: Why won't we just get on with the chapter

KittyCat: W-w-wait I need to say something! I don't mind uploading this till like chapter 20 and even more BUT I'll have to get reviews so anyway :

Etho – an CanadianLPer a member in The MindCrack server |real name : Daniel | namber of subs: 560,767

BdoubleO – an American LPer That tells amazing stories and does YouTube full time a member of The MindCrack server|real name : John |namber of subs :212,509

Guude – The person how made The MindCrack server|real names: Jason |namber of subs :177,393

VintageBeef : an Canadian LPer a friend of Etho | real name : also Daniel |namber of subs:252,548

Pause: an Canadian LPer a friend of everyone from last chapter and a friend of Etho and Beef |real name :Alex |namber of subs :214,523

AntVenom: a member of mojang a friend of Ethos |real name :? |namber of subs : 1,005,182

.:. Look for them at youtube : Etho-Ethoslab BdoubleO- BdoubleO100 Guude- GuudeBoulderFist VintageBeef- VintageBeef Pause-PauseUnpause Cleo-ZombieCleo

Vechs-Vechz AntVenom –AntVenom Zisteau-Zisteau.:.

Amu:Wow these are a lot of LPers and a LOT of fans anyway Kitty does NOT own Shugo Chara! Or any of these LPers

Cleo: Enjoy :3

~~~~~RECAP~~~~~

_I was talking to Etho and VibtageBeef until Guude and BdoubleO came from behind them "So-" BdobleO said,well he was more cut off by Guude "You're PinkAngel?" He said and sounded very agresive "Y-yes?" I said sounding scared as he just smirked_

_._

_._

_._

_Ikuto_

_I heared Amu from here_

~~~~~END RECAP~~~~~_  
_

Cleo

_'I heared Amu...I-I just know it'_ That's all I tought as I ran trought the halls of the geint plece they were holding MineCon this year when I saw Guude holding Amu hostage while fighting off Etho and BdoubleO "What the prick is your problam?!"BdoubleO screamed at him "I'll tell you whats his problam-He's gone nuts!" Etho answred as Guude laghued an Evil Evil laguh "Well ,I'll tell you two whats my problam-This girls fan started a Recoultion that banded me and I lost 100,000 subs! all becuse of her " He said "Dude..." Etho satrted "You can't blame a girl for her fans being like... "He said trying to find the right word but BdoubleO beat him to it "Nut bars! you meant nut bars didn't you?" He asked but then Guude got impatience "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU !" He screamed and hit poor Etho in the face .He knocked him back too far I had to do something I ran infront of Guude and kicked him in the face as well and he fall back hard "Wow what the-?" BdoubleO said as Amu broke free "CLEO!" She screamed crying and I huged her "Thank you soo much,I was scared for my life!" She said while crying "I'm sorry I didn't act earlier I was too shocked by The fact that he was fighting his own best friends "I said pointing at the unconscionus Guude "But right now I fear for his life "I said pointing at Etho how was unconscionus as well AnyVanom ran Into the room along with Ikuto "Amu!" Ikuto screamed and ran to us I freed The crying girl from the hug right as Ikuto started hugeing her. but I went to help Etho

Etho

I wake up in someones arms I looked up and saw a orange haried girl smileing at me as she said "Etho? are you OK now?" I slightly nodded to her "Who-who are you? " I asked as sghee smiled and giggled "I'm Cleo,a friend of Vechs,Pause ,Milbee and Zisteau as well as JoeHills and more people like that..." She said I looked to the side and saw Alex touching Cleo's soulder and said "Hey Cleo, I think me and Z' will take it from here " she nodded and him and Taylor picked me up in a way you normally evacuaed some one as I saw Cleo walking near us to the hospital.

BdoubleO

after Cleo evcuaeded Etho and Amu was safe in the strang guy's arms I looked at Guude and saw a ...mask?! I taked the mask off to see a robat and Heared a muffed voice at the closet near the plece I opened it and reaviled Guude?! as in the real Guude?! he had his mouth shout with a piece of leather and his arms and legs cuffed toghter with leather pieces...

KittyCat: Not quite what I tought off but Whatever Cleo+Etho pluff is so cute! ^_^

Vechs: B-But I tought I'll end up with Cleo :( :( :(

Cleo :... The fuck? :$

Amu : i got kidneeped by a robat?!

Guude: Why the hell was I a kidnepper?!

KittyCat: I dunno... BTW any mistakes in chapter you can blame my loasy computer for not geting intarnat I wrote everything on a Spanish computer so it shows that every word id a mistake and BLAH!

Nebris:...

Beef:...

Pause:...

Etho:... aaaaaaaaaaaaany way... R&R I guese...?


End file.
